Tawkerr
Description The Tawkerr is a Monster added in the Version 2.0.4 update, and is one of the two Werdos currently in the game, the other being Parlsona. Tawkerr has been added to Cold Island on 1st November 2017, on the Version 2.1.2 update, not together with Parlsona though. The Tawkerr is a grey, humanoid-like monster. It has long, skinny, deer-like legs, each with two toes, purple spots, and yellow toenails. On its left thigh, small brown spikes can be seen protruding from its skin. Its arms are similar, having purple spots and yellow fingernails. It has three fingers on each hand. The Tawkerr also has purple and yellow fur drooping down from each of its hands. Its head sports large curly orange and brown ram horns, with yellow and purple fur seen behind them. Its eyes are a pastel yellow, with purple and orange pupils. There are spikes visible on the Tawkerr's left shoulder and the right side of its head as well. Song Like the Parlsona, the Tawkerr sings about the plants on Plant Island. Chorus “ Everything here is alive! Everything here is alive! “ Verse One " They sleep when it gets cold. And the leaves turn; they turn red and they turn gold. They need sunlight and water and earth and the air to keep them alive. That's how plants grow! That's how plants grow! “ Chorus (x2) Verse Two " You plant a seed, it settles in... and then it bursts! And then it splits, and makes a twin! Then, there were more. Look, across the landscape, and you'll find: it's just a bunch of plants! " Cold Island On Cold Island, the Tawkerr sings about a completely different topic, mainly fitting in despite being "weird". Verse One "This... is what I live for! This... is wondrous chill! And yes... it can be lonely, but hey... do what you will!" Verse Two "Nobody likes me, everyone’s afraid of me. It’s because I am... weird! Nobody likes me, everyone’s afraid of me. It’s because I’m so... cold!" Verse Three "Is it cold outside?" (4x) Earning rate and max income Earning rate is in coins per minute and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Possible Monster Names The following are the possible names that will be given to a Tawkerr by default. * Anthemy * Ballod * Meastro * Olu * Ovoz * Tonor * Voco Name Origin Tawkerr's name is presumably a play on the word "talker". It could be a small nod to the game's composer, Dave Kerr, as well. Notes * It is one of the two Monsters that can be only purchased with Relics, the other being Parlsona. * Tawkerr's song makes Plant Island's song longer. ** This may apply to other islands if the Werdos are released on them as well. ** When Tawkerr was released on Cold Island, he didn’t extend the song, instead changed the last verse. * Tawkerr's second verse on Plant Island is identical to Parlsona's third verse. * On Plant Island, Tawkerr's song mentions all the natural elements (excluding Fire, although sunlight is mentioned, which could refer to it) - Plant, Earth, Air, Cold, and Water, stated in these lines below; (The words in question are bolded 'and ''italicized) **"They sleep when it gets ''cold''. And the leaves turn; they turn red and they turn gold. They need sunlight and ''water'' and ''earth'' and the ''air'' to keep them alive. That's how ''plants'' grow! That's how ''plants''''' grow!" **Tawkerr also mentions “ Cold “ on Cold Island. *In an update, Tawkerr's song got modified a bit, so Parlsona could be heard more. *On November 1, 2017, Tawkerr was made available on Cold Island. *Tawkerr’s song on Cold Island is likely coming from another perspective, most likely the islands Colossal. *Tawkerr is one of the only monsters to have a path item in it's likes. Category:Monsters Category:Werdos Category:Plant Island